


Not-So-Alone On Crimson Day

by UnkindledAsh



Series: Fireteam Agdistis Stories [3]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Meet-Cute, Other, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29567757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnkindledAsh/pseuds/UnkindledAsh
Summary: Sefi-18 is alone yet again on Crimson Day, and with their crush nowhere to be found they unwisely decided to enjoy their gift alone. Fortunately, a friend of a friend happens by and helps rescue them from themself.
Relationships: Guardian/Guardian (Destiny)
Series: Fireteam Agdistis Stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172417
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Not-So-Alone On Crimson Day

Sefi was slumped low against the sealed iron gate in the lower levels of the tower. "This was gonna be th'year dammit. I was gonna do it." They were nursing the bottom half of a bottle of liquor which had been delicately gift-wrapped at some point. "Figures they'd cancel Crimson Day this year since she's not even around."

"Ada's still at the tower just…" Lucky tried to begin to no avail.

"I knowwwwww. I just… y'know. I just uh …"

"I actually don't. Also are you gonna sober up at some point? You know that you don't actually have to do this." Lucky said curtly. 

"Makes it easier to not think so much."

"And clearly you're not doing much of that because you're half passed out on my least favorite stairwell."

"S'not like one of the Dredgens'll roll up and offer me drugs."

"Well no- you're mixing up your cautionary tales first of all and second I don't like the way Drifter looks at me. Or his Ghost for that matter."

"Well then s'a good thing 've got this spooky shooter handy." Sefi mumbled back, while waving around a Malfeasance with reckless disregard for both firearm safety and discretion.

"If Aunor sees us, I'm pretending I don't know you." Snapped Lucky, bobbing up and down and around to stay clear of the dark weapon's barrel. "I wish you'd put that away. You know I hate it."

"Fiiiiiiine." Sefi slurred with exasperation.

It was at that point that the pair heard the heavy boots of a Titan on the stair. Sefi and Lucky looked at each other then watched with growing anxiousness as the armored figure approached. 

"Uh… Sefi?" The Titan asked uncertainly.

"Oh, hey Brigid! Love what you've done with'yer armorrrr!" Sefi called back, a little too loud and a little too enthusiastically.

"Uhhhh. I'm. Not… I'm Zorah. Asteryn sent me to check on you since you seemed down."

Sefi attempted to abruptly stand to regain a modicum of dignity, instead falling deeper into the proverbial red as they lost yet more along with their balance. They didn't know what hurt more: the faceplant or the cringing embarrassment it elicited. Eventually they managed to right themselves, rubbing a horn idly and leaning on the wall for support. "What makes you think I needed checking on? Hmmmmm?" Asked Sefi. Lucky merely shook from side to side, imitating a shake of the head. Zorah, faster on the uptake than some Titans, gave Lucky a slight nod and resolved not to get into that line of questioning. For Sefi's sake.

"What's going on then, Sefi? I'm led to believe this is unusual behavior for you."

Sefi stood there a while, swaying and clearly thinking of a response. They gave up and sadly mumbled out a truly pathetic "Adaaaaaaa."

"Oh Light." Zorah responded, partly at Sefi, Sefi's situation, and The Traveler itself. "Uh… look. Can you sober up a little? For my sake?"

Lucky interrupted, "oh trust me I've tried. They're insistent that it's better this way. They're just depressed to be alone on Crimson Day again." He said the last part with a distinct patina of judgment hiding a core of worry. 

Picking up on it, Zorah sighed and rubbed the top of her head as though she was running her hand through phantom hair. "I guess that makes two of us. If you sober up I'll uh… pick up the ramen tab? … You want a shoulder?"

Sefi nodded and braced themself on the Titan. Even if the Titan was wearing armor, Sefi was immediately calmed by some kind of contact. They thought about it and realized that they hadn't really touched another person since being revived right before the Red War. That loneliness was _powerful_. They set the bottle down in the corner. Glimmer was never too hard to find as a Guardian and they didn't want to have it handy. Speaking of powerful, this Titan was strong. She could probably have picked Sefi up easily. 

Zorah led them to the nearby ground level elevator and down a side alley to an awkward half-basement. It was bright, warm, and cheerful inside in a way that felt comforting rather than forced. The smell of rich broth suffused the air and made Sefi immediately hungry. Zorah ordered her usual favorite tonkotsu ramen (always with extra chashu and a soy-boiled egg) and after a moment asked for a second for Sefi. They'd quietly sobered up some. Just enough to not embarrass Asteryn's friend. Sefi was aware that they were staring so they looked away in time for the waiter to bring their bowls.

"Taro, what's up? Sorry to see you working on Crimson Day."

He shrugged after putting down the bowls. "Ah, it happens. Glad to see you're not alone this time though."

"It's not really l- uh. Yeah. Thanks." Zorah realized that explaining the situation to him would be infinitely more pathetic. Admitting that she was just trying to cheer up her fireteam member's lovesick mentor would feel like admitting defeat in a way.

The two ate in silence for a brief while until, about halfway through their bowl, Sefi finally spoke up. "I'm… really sorry about this. I'm usually better about being alone."

"Hey don't worry. I totally get it." Zorah said, brushing off Sefi's apology.

"I just realized after half the system disappeared that I might not have forever to admit how I feel but now she's never around for me to tell her."

"Do you… think it'd go anywhere?"

Sefi paused, thinking about it seriously for the first time in a while. "If I'm honest, no. And it wouldn't work out even if Ada did agree." She punctuated it with a slurp of noodles.

Zorah chuckled slightly. "Oof. Know that feeling. I'm in a similar situation."

Feeling unusually bold Sefi asked, "mind if I ask who? You've got me at a disadvantage."

Zorah finally said, "Holliday."

"Amanda? The pilot?"

"Don't laugh but-"

"Nah you won't hear anything from me. She's incredible." Sefi laughed. "I hear she's one of the main people on the Caiatl situation, too. Looks like our crushes are both too busy right now."

"Hah yeah. Looks like. Plus I doubt she sees me that way, y'know? A lot of humans don't. And those that do…"

"Want a sexbot not a person. Definitely." Sefi hadn't exactly encountered it themself, but they'd heard horror stories from other Exos. Even understanding, knowledgeable humans could be hurtful, intentionally or not.

"As if dating as a Guardian wasn't complicated enough." Replied Zorah with a rueful chuckle. "... Y'know, now that you're sobered up some, you seem pretty cool. Asteryn talks about you pretty frequently, and despite how we met I'm starting to see it." She punctuated that by resting her chin on her hand. 

Sefi suddenly got a bizarre sensation they’d never had before. Some part of them felt like their pulse should be quick and they imagined they’d be blushing if they had the anatomy for any of that. It was then that Sefi was aware of the gentle shimmering sound of Lucky materializing next to their head and heard him say, “Sefi, your vital signs are elevated! Are you oka- oh. Uh. Sorry.” And he disappeared in an embarrassed flash of light. Sefi buried their face in their hands and Zorah could only laugh, which in turn made Sefi laugh. The laughter of the two exos filled the empty ramen shop.

After a few minutes, the pair’s laughter finally died down and they were left basking in the warm, comfortable silence of each other’s company. “Today went way better than I thought it would when I woke up,” began Sefi. “We should do this again sometime.”

“On one condition: I’m not dragging you drunk somewhere,” quipped Zorah with a smirk.

“Augh yeah, sorry again. I promise that’s not a normal occurrence,” mumbled Sefi with embarrassment as they looked anywhere but Zorah’s face. “I know you said you would, but I’m going to go ahead and pick up the tab. As thanks.”

After some protests, Zorah finally accepted Sefi’s offer and the two left to spend more of their precious little downtime together.


End file.
